familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Taylor, Michigan
|area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 61.23 |area_land_km2 = 61.12 |area_water_km2 = 0.10 |area_total_sq_mi = 23.64 |area_land_sq_mi = 23.60 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.04 |area_water_percent = |area_urban_km2 = |area_urban_sq_mi = |area_metro_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = |population_as_of = 2010 |population_est = 62114 |pop_est_as_of = 2012 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 63131 |population_density_km2 = 1032.8 |population_density_sq_mi = 2675.0 |population_note = |population_metro = |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_urban = |population_density_urban_km2 = |population_density_urban_sq_mi = |population_blank1_title = |population_blank1 = |population_density_blank1_km2 = |population_density_blank1_sq_mi = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |latd = 42 |latm = 14 |lats = 27 |latNS = N |longd = 83 |longm = 16 |longs = 11 |longEW = W |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 187 |elevation_ft = 614 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 48180 |area_code = 313, 734 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 26-79000 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1614609 |website = http://www.cityoftaylor.com/ |footnotes = }} Taylor is a city in Wayne County in the U.S. state of Michigan. The population was 63,131 at the 2010 census. Taylor was originally known as Taylor Township and residents of the township voted to incorporate as the City of Taylor in May 1968. Taylor is the 17th most populous city in Michigan and the 543rd largest city in the United States. Taylor Township was named in honor of Zachary Taylor, a national military hero in the 1840s, who would go on to be elected the twelfth President of the United States in 1849. Taylor Township was organized on March 16, 1847 from that were originally part of Ecorse Township, Michigan. It is also southwest of Detroit. Taylor is a member of the Downriver Community. Taylor is home to Southland Shopping Center, Wallside Windows Factory, Taylor Sportsplex,Taylor Sportsplex Web Site Taylor Meadows Golf Course, Lakes of Taylor Golf Course, Oakwood Heritage Hospital, the Michigan State Police Metro South Post and Wayne County Community College Downriver Campus. Taylor is the birthplace of Hungry Howie's Pizza. Taylor has a large park named Heritage Park that features: ball diamonds, soccer fields, pavilions, grills, picnic tables, restrooms, playground, historic buildings, shops, catch and release fishing pond, 1/3 mile walking path, path system, old growth nature area, park benches, picnic area, playground, plus a petting farm. The park is home to the Taylor South Little League, the Junior League World Series and the Taylor Soccer Club. The Detroit Waza Professional Arena Soccer League Website of the Professional Arena Soccer League play their home games at the Taylor Sportsplex. Steve Avery, a major league baseball player, was raised here and graduated from John F. Kennedy High School. Taylor is also the birthplace and home of "Joe C.", sidekick of Kid Rock, who died in 2000. Due to the alleged Southern roots of many of its inhabitants it is sometimes referred to as "Taylortucky." Urban Dictionary Entry. Detroit Metro Times Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 63,131 people, 24,370 households, and 16,700 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 26,422 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 78.0% White, 15.8% African American, 0.5% Native American, 1.8% Asian, 1.3% from other races, and 2.6% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 5.1% of the population. There were 24,370 households of which 35.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 41.4% were married couples living together, 20.4% had a female householder with no husband present, 6.8% had a male householder with no wife present, and 31.5% were non-families. 25.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.56 and the average family size was 3.05. The median age in the city was 36.9 years. 24.7% of residents were under the age of 18; 10.1% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 26.5% were from 25 to 44; 26.1% were from 45 to 64; and 12.8% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 47.9% male and 52.1% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 65,868 people, 24,776 households, and 17,739 families residing in the city. The population density was 2,789.8 per square mile (1,077.2/km²). There were 25,905 housing units at an average density of 1,097.2 per square mile (423.6/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 86.13% White, 8.75% African American, 0.68% Native American, 1.63% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.75% from other races, and 2.04% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.24% of the population. There were 24,776 households out of which 34.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 48.7% were married couples living together, 17.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.4% were non-families. 23.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.63 and the average family size was 3.09. In the city the population was spread out with 27.2% under the age of 18, 9.3% from 18 to 24, 31.0% from 25 to 44, 21.5% from 45 to 64, and 11.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 93.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.3 males. The median income for a household in the city was $42,944, and the median income for a family was $48,304. Males had a median income of $41,170 versus $25,999 for females. The per capita income for the city was $19,638. About 8.9% of families and 10.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.3% of those under age 18 and 6.5% of those age 65 or over. Economy , south entrance.]] In addition to its schools, the Downriver Campus of the Wayne County Community College District, churches, parks, recreation center, library, and the Oakwood Health System’s Heritage Hospital, Taylor also has commercial and industrial sectors, restaurants, and shopping. Southland Shopping Center, a regional shopping mall with over 100 stores, was opened in 1970 at Eureka Road and Pardee Road. Macy’s, JCPenney, and Best Buy stores serve as anchors. In addition to Southland Center, the city also features a Walmart superstore, Target superstore, Meijer superstore, Kmart, and Kroger centers. Education The city is served by the Taylor School District. Other educational facilities include: * Taylor Exemplar Academy (National Heritage Academies) - Taylor Exemplar Academy Official Website * Baptist Park School - Baptist Park School Official Website * * Trillium Academy - Trillium Academy Official Website * Wayne County Community College District ~ Downriver Campus - WCCCD Official Website Gallery File:Wayne County Community College District Downriver Campus Taylor Michigan.JPG|Wayne County Community College Notable Residents *Joe C. born Joseph Calleja (1974–2000) Rapper and part of Kid Rock's band. *Steve Avery - MLB Pitcher with Atlanta Braves, Boston Red Sox, Cincinnati Reds, and Detroit Tigers *Wayne Presley - Long time NHL hockey player with Chicago Blackhawks and Buffalo Sabres *Baba Rexheb (1901-1995) - Albanian-born founder and spiritual leader of America's first Bektashi monastery located on Northline Avenue in Taylor. * Phil Druyor - singer of the bands "I Am Abomination" and Attack Attack!. References External links *Official Website of the City of Taylor *FocusTaylor.com *Downriver Community Conference Category:Cities in Michigan Category:Cities in Wayne County, Michigan Category:Metro Detroit Category:Settlements established in 1968 Category:1968 establishments in Michigan Category:Zachary Taylor